Two Can Play At That Game
by ProngsLivesOn125
Summary: Post Hogwarts. HG Fic :He’s and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? Will it take something more to stay together?
1. No Use Crying Over Spilt Tea

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!  
  
Authors Note: This is a re-write. I went back to this story about 7 months after I had originally written it. I looked at the reviews and saw that someone told me it was a good story, but poorly written. So, as ambitious as I am, I decided to re-write it. I think this re-write is 110% better! So here it is.

Chapter One: No Use Crying Over Spilt Tea  
  
A young man of 24 was awoken by the familiar tapping of owls on his London flat window. Owls constantly pelted your flat early in the morning when you were 'the boy who lived' and an international quidditch star. Harry received owls from everyone from the Headmaster at Hogwarts, to the Minister of Magic, and even the Coach of the English National Quidditch Team. Now that England had a chance at the cup, more and more owls were coming at him daily. Harry had gotten used to waking up this way. Harry put on his glasses and got up to let the owls in. He was surprised when there were only two. They were both jet-black. Harry knew who they were from in an instant. Only the Daily Prophet would send owl at 6:30 in the morning. Harry reached for the first owl that had landed on the end of his bed post. Unrolling the parchment, Harry read:  
Dear Mr. Potter:  
I am truly sorry to disturb you so early this morning but there is something rather important I want to discuss. We would like our new Wizarding Sports reporter to interview with you about your quidditch career and we would be much obliged if you allow us. It would mean a lot to THE DAILY PROPHET because of your astonishing performance in your last match against Japan. Please owl me back as soon as possible! Sincerely, Terry Boot, Editor, Wizarding Sports, Daily Prophet  
  
Harry set the parchment down. Great, he thought to himself. I catch the snitch in twenty-seconds and now I have to explain it to one of those brainless people down at the paper. Harry opened up the second roll of parchment which read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry– No, just kidding. This is from the new Wizarding Sports Reporter, Ginny Weasly. Yes, I got promoted. They are using this to see how I would do as an interviewer. You really don't have to give the interview if you don't want to, they just want to boost sales and try to 'keep up' with the latest sports news.  
Anyway, Mum wanted to invite you to dinner on Saturday, and you'd better owl her as soon as possible; she thinks that you are in trouble if you don't owl her once every two weeks.  
I can't wait to see you if you decide you want to do the interview. [If you do owl me back A.S.A.P. so we can decide where we could meet.] Owl Mum soon!! Love From, Ginny Weasly, Wizarding Sports Reporter  
  
P.S. Hermione's pregnant again.  
  
Harry set this letter aside chuckling. That was good, Harry though, reviewing the letter, and looking at the first sentence. That's Ginny for you, always knows how to make someone smile. He would write to the prophet and Mrs. Weasly later, but he decided to write to Ginny, after he put some eggs on the fire for breakfast. Harry fetched a quill and some parchment. He wrote:  
  
Ginny– That was good with the opening; I thought I was going back to Hogwarts. Anyway, I'll be happy to give the interview to you. I got tickets for the Chudley Cannons yesterday, so do you think we could meet there? I'll come to your place [where is it by the way?] around five so we can get a spot to eat and then head to the game. I'm owling your mum as well, so I'll tell her not to worry. I must be going at the moment, I think I might burn my flat down trying to cook breakfast Love, Harry  
  
P.S. Hermione's pregnant again??? How many kids is that girl gonna have??  
  
He sent this letter off, and then went to go save his breakfast and his flat. [Harry was never much of a cook] He put out the eggs and then went off to write a letter to Mrs. Weasly, saying that he could come to dinner on Saturday.At the Wizarding Sports office of the Daily Prophet, a young, 23 year old witch with red hair and freckles dashed across her face was hard at work. She was typing the article about the keeper from Belgium who had slipped on, the ice up in Finland after the match and wasn't able to play against the top ranked team in the league, Bulgaria. Excuses, Excuses, Ginny Weasly thought to herself, as her boss, Terry Boot, came up to her and asked if she had received any word about the Harry Potter interview.  
  
"No, not yet, Terry, but Harry is pretty good at responding quickly." Ginny said as a tawny owl dropped a letter on her desk at that very moment.  
  
"Need I say more?"  
Ginny open the letter that Harry had written and told Terry that she would have the interview done by Saturday. Terry sighed in relief and Ginny thought that he worked too hard sometimes. This was the first good thing that had happened to Ginny all morning. After getting in to a row with her roommate, and her mother, nearly not getting all the information for this article, and now having to do another interview,(not that she minded going to get an interview with Harry) the days were getting more stressful as they went on. Ginny got back to typing the article, as another owl come swooping into the building, causing a man with a very large cup of tea to spill all over her. Ginny just sat there and thought, today was going real great. 


	2. Meeting For Dinner

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Did you like the first chapter? Hope so! Here's the second chapter. Also, I need names for the Weasley children. Please send them in with reviews. And if you give me a good idea for this story, I'll try to incorporate it into the plot! Thanks!

Chapter Two:  
  
The rest of Ginny Weasley's day only got slightly better. She had finished her article, but in the proves, she managed to get nagged all day by Terry Boot [her boss], get mud splattered on her while going to lunch, and come back to her desk only to find seven owls hooting loudly. She sighed at the thought of what she would have to do next in order to keep this job. One of the owls was from her mother; the other was from Hermione, who announced proudly that the baby was a boy. The others were an assortment of personal and business letters. She had to sort all of the owls including the list of essay questions for Harry, which was over a foot long. [Ginny didn't bother to look at them; she would see them later.]  
After her long day, she finally reached her small flat in muggle London. It was small, but Ginny shared it with one other roommate, Sherry. Sherry was a muggle, so Ginny had to be extra careful around her. Ginny made her self a cup of tea and tried to get some rest before tomorrow night. All she wanted to do was sleep. Harry, however, was not worn out mentally, but physically. His coach had called a last minute practice. It had been dreadful; there wasn't a muscle in his body that wasn't throbbing. Harry sighed when he reached his flat. He had already answered all his owls from that morning. I need to get some rest, he thought. The Prophet would stop at nothing to get that interview now that he had agreed to give it.  
  
The cannon's game would be an interesting place to hold an interview. More than likely there wouldn't be a lot of people and that's why Harry had chosen it. Publicity was one of Harry's biggest pet-peeves. It was like sometimes he couldn't get away from the 'famous Harry Potter'. The Cannon's game and getting to see Ginny would be a great place to get away from the stressfulness of everyday wizarding life.  
  
That next morning Harry had no owls. This had been a good thing, because even if there were any owls, Harry wasn't getting up to let them in. He slept in until about 9 o' clock. That was rather unusual for him. His whole body was sore. At about 11, he got an owl from Ron.

Harry:  
How's it been mate? Ginny told me about the interview. Did you hear the great news? Hermione and I are having another baby! It's a girl! [Again] He's due the middle of June. Hermione is going crazy with this baby and she can't wait to see you. Good luck at your match next week. We'll see you at Mum's on Saturday.

Ron  
  
It was good to hear from Ron. [It meat that Hermione hadn't killed him yet. LOL] Ron and Hermione had been married for four years. They had a set of twins already and now this new baby on the way. Ron worked for the ministry as an Auror. Hermione was an unspeakable, but at the present time, she wasn't working. She had taken some time off of work to get the family back on track after the twins.  
  
It was just then when Harry's phone rang.

"Hello?" Harry said into the receiver.

"Harry?" It was Ginny.

"Hi Gin."

"Did you just wake up?" Ginny asked.

"No, I have been up for a while, just lying in bed." Harry answered.

"Wish I could say the same. Anyway, since my boss is tailing my arse every two seconds, asking about the interview. What time should I be at your flat?" Ginny asked again and Harry could hear typing and phones ringing in the background.

"Well, The match starts at seven, so how about 5-ish? Is that alright?" said Harry, looking at the tickets to make sure he was correct about the starting time of the match.

"Sounds perfect, I get to leave work early, Ha Ha!" Ginny laughed.

"Ha Ha yourself, I don't have to work today!" He said back to her gleefully.  
  
"Yes, well, thanks for the reminder. I'll see you later at 5:00, alright?" Ginny confirmed.  
  
"Sounds good, talk to you later." said Harry, putting away the tickets.

"Bye."

"Bye love."

Click. The phone conversation ended. Did he just say, 'bye love'? Ginny wondered out loud. Probably says it to everyone she thought. She managed to get through the rest of the day only because she was looking forward to seeing Harry again. Ginny hadn't seen him in ages. She wondered what it would be like, spending an evening with Harry again.

Ginny arrived at Harry's flat promptly at 5:00. Harry was still in the shower when she arrived, so she sat down and looked at Harry's place. It wasn't small, but it wasn't gigantic. He had a stylish living room, and a modern kitchen. Everything was kept tidy, but Ginny figured that it was all done by magic. 15 minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, his hair was still wet.  
"You're late," Ginny said in a false anger voice.  
"I said 5-ish." Harry retorted sticking out his tongue. "How long have you been here?"  
"About 15 minutes." Ginny said looking at Harry. He looked better than she remembered. He still had those amazing green eyes, and his hair was still untidy as ever. Harry was wearing a blue jumper over khaki pants. He had toned up a bit since she had last seen him. He looks good, Ginny thought. Of course, when Harry saw Ginny, he realized how much she had grown up. Same young face, but now she was taller. But the one thing that would always be Ginny was the famous Weasley red hair. Ginny wore it long and loose with slight curls at the very bottom. She was wearing a white tank top and a green over coat that he noticed matched his eyes, all over a pair of dark blue jeans. Wow, she's beautiful, Harry thought and said, "Well, are we ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Ginny said, although she had no idea where they were going.

Dinner would be had a tiny Italian restaurant which was muggle owned and had the best pasta dishes a round. While they were waiting to order their food, they were engaged in conversation.

"So when did you start working for the prophet?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well when I got out of Hogwarts, I really didn't know what I wanted to do. I thought about Quidditch, you know, but I just wasn't good enough. So then I thought, well, what about the Paper? I first started as a fashion reporter, but I found out that the job was way over rated. So, now I do sports, and it's really something that I love. What about you?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"What about me?" Harry replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, come on now, you know what. You are one of, if not the world's greatest seekers; you caught the snitch in 20 seconds, and your only 24!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"So? You're a reporter for the biggest newspaper in the wizarding world, and you get to travel all around the world watching Quidditch! What could be better than that?" Harry asked in disbelief that she couldn't absolutely love her job.  
  
"It not all that fun, you know. Always popping here, popping there. Interviews with players. Some of them are down right nasty. Take Kerry Jest for example. A week ago, I went to talk to him about the victory over Brazil, and he didn't want to talk about the game at all. Plus, there was this girl on his shoulder who looked like she was 17. It was totally outrageous and . . . . . . . . . ." Ginny rambled on and on. Boy, that girl could really talk sometimes, Harry thought, just like her mum.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked looking concerned. He hadn't said anything for the past few minutes.  
  
"What? Oh, yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about someone." Harry told Ginny, but he was still looking at her face.  
  
"What can I get for you, sir, madam?" He had a very strong Scottish accent. The waiter had arrived.

[Ok, let me explain about the phone thing. Harry has a phone. He grew up with muggles, and he decided he likes the phone. Ginny has one at work. So they both have access to the phone. This is the only time they'll be using them though. Hoped it cleared things up.]


	3. Mr and Mrs Potter

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Thanks for all your suggestions. I'll try to work them in. If you have more ideas for names and such, please send them in with a review!!  
  
Chapter 3: Mr. and Mrs. Potter  
  
Note: Fear not, readers. This is not the last chapter. This is not the part where Harry magically sweeps Ginny off her feet and they get married and live happily ever after.  
  
The stadium where the Chudley Cannons played wasn't packed at all. No one was there. There were more people in the press box that in the stands. Harry and Ginny didn't mind, though, there was more room for them they figured. They walked into the stadium, where there was a young kid taking their tickets.  
  
"Your seats are down that isle, on the left. There you are Mr. and Mrs.," the ticket master looked at the tickets, "Potter? Oy! Stevie! Look at this! "  
"What? Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time, both thoroughly confused.  
"Stevie! Harry Potter got married!!" The kid said.  
"Um, look, we're not married." Harry said, indicating him and Ginny.  
"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I know how to keep a secret." The kid said.  
  
"Look, um, Patrick," Ginny said looking at the name tag pinned on his shirt. "You're really not getting this. Harry and I aren't married."  
"You're secrets safe with me Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Enjoy the game. NEXT! " Patrick said and ushered them out of the way.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said sarcastically, "Yes, well, Mrs. Potter and I would like to go see the game, so if you'll excuse us. Come on Gin, let's go." He grabbed her hand, and flashed Ginny a smile which made her go weak in the knees. They walked to their seats, from which they were able to see the whole pitch. When they got there, Ginny didn't say anything. It was Harry who broke the silence.  
  
"So, what do you think of these seats, Mrs. Potter?" Then they looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter is enjoying this whole night very much. I can't believe that the kid though I was your wife. Do you think it could work on Mum?" said Ginny smiling at him.  
"I don't know. But anyways, why do you keep worrying about getting married for your mum? When you want to, you will. I mean, I'm older than you are." Harry said trying to make her feel better.  
"I know, but you know she always thinks that I should of started a family by now, and she keeps saying that I should be more like Hermione– "  
"More like Hermione? Having bushy-red head kids every two years?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I guess so, but what if I didn't want to have bushy-red haired kids every two year?" Ginny said.  
  
"Then you'll have sleek red haired kids." Harry joked.  
"You are too much." Ginny said laughing.  
"Am I really?" Harry questioned, with a look of amusement on his face. He was enjoying this. It was fun to tease Ginny. It was nice to take a break from the whole 'Harry is famous' thing and just be Harry.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sorry to say that I have an interview to give." Ginny said her smile fading.  
  
"Oh Damn. I forgot." Harry said seriously.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to say. So should we start on it?" Ginny said.  
  
"I guess so" Harry said.  
"Ok," Ginny said, "Do you think that your popularity has increased because of your recent performance in Japan? What a stupid question."  
Harry answered, "I don't know if my popularity has increased, but that's not what matter's. I know that my ability to help my team go the furthest we can go in the play-offs is the only thing that is important."  
Ginny looked at the parchment which had the rest of the questions on it. She tore the paper is halves and then quarters. "Harry, there is no way I'm asking you these questions. They are simply ridiculous! There was one on there that said, 'which do you prefer, blondes or brunets? I mean come on."  
Harry retorted, "I think red-heads are more fun and easier to tease."  
Ginny just smiled at him. "Very funny"  
The match continued on. The Cannons were getting slaughtered and eventually, they lost 390-20.  
"Well, Ron won't be happy about the match." Harry said as he exited the pitch with Ginny. As they were leaving, the kid who took their tickets before said: "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"  
  
"I'll take you home." Harry said.  
"Ok, I only live a little ways from here." Ginny said. It was chilly outside, so they walked closer together. They talked about how they the Quidditch match, with out even looking at the score, about the dinner on Saturday, about this and about that. When they reached Ginny's flat. She stopped at the doorway, and turned to Harry.  
" Thanks for everything, Harry. I had a really great time." "No problem, I'm sorry about the interview." Harry said.  
"Oh, Terry'll get over it. I guess I'll see you at mum's dinner on Saturday, then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, um do you want to meet me at my flat, and we could go there together? Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Ginny said. Harry went up to hug her, and she hugged her too. The Harry reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"See you on Saturday," Harry said smiling and just them apparated home with a very discreet pop.  
Ginny stood on her the front porch of her building smiling.


	4. Mysterious Seeker Seen with Fiery Redhea...

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY. So, as a present to you, I decided to write a chapter. It's not very action filled, but it still needed to be written. There should be another chapter in the next two days. I might also be starting another story soon, so watch out for that as well!!

Chapter 4: Mysterious Seeker Seen with Fiery Redhead  
  
"Who was that?" Sherry Williams, Ginny's roommate, asked. Sherry was reading "Witch Weekly" and sipping a drink.  
  
"Oh! Um, just a person who I was interviewing for the paper." Ginny said, trying to hide her blushing face.  
  
"Uh-huh." Sherry replied not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"I'm going to bed" Ginny said wondering why Sherry was being so quite.  
  
"Right" Sherry said. Ginny kept walking towards her bedroom. Instantly, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She would need the energy to explain why Harry hadn't given the interview to Terry tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke, once again to the sounds of owls. He groaned and got up to let them in. One was from the England National Quidditch Team, (he decided to open that later), one was from the Hogwarts Quidditch Department, (asking if he would like to teach a class twice a week), and the last one was from the Daily Prophet. He ripped open this one, hoping it might be from Ginny, but instead it was from Terry Boot. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Once again, I am so sorry to bother you so early in the morning. [Yeah right, Harry thought. He had begun to think that this man had pleasure in waking him up early in the morning.] In learning that you didn't give the interview to Miss Virginia Ann Weasley, we here would like to apologize for the questions that were asked to you. We are sorry if you were offended by the questions, and will try to make them more reasonable next time we would like to interview you. Sorry again for bothering you so early in the morning.  
  
Terry Boot,  
Editor  
Wizarding Sports  
Daily Prophet  
  
Once Harry had finished reading the letter, he was walking over to the trash bin to throw it away when he noticed another piece of parchment attached to the back of it. The note read :  
  
Harry  
  
I attached this to the back of Terry's letter and I hope you found it. I just wanted to let you know that Terry wasn't that cross, he only freaked out and spilled his coffee down his robes, it was actually quite funny. Then, it wasn't because he said that I had to get another story. So, I am doing a report on the Cannon's game. [I told him we went, even though we didn't stay for the whole thing,] By the way, the gossip reporter did a story about a seeker and a red head spotted in an Italian restaurant in London. Do you have any idea who that could be, she is so stumped and needs some help. If you want to see the story, look on page 2 of the Prophet. Anyway, when you get a chance, let me know what time you want to meet me at my flat.

Love,  
Ginny  
  
I hope she didn't get into a lot of trouble, Harry thought, and I better look at the paper, too. He fetched the Prophet and turned to the second page. Right there, in big bold type.

**Mysterious Seeker Seen with Fiery Redhead**  
  
A report By Sara Stevens _ Yesterday, a mysterious seeker, presumed to be Harry Potter, was seen in many places last night, including the Chudley Cannon's Game, and the Italian restaurant. Mr. Potter was also seen with the mysterious redhead who is currently unknown. The couple was seen by Patrick O'Hara, a ticket collector at the Cannon's game. And I quote: __"Mr. and Mrs. Potter were at [the] game. He asked me to keep [it] quite. They left the game, some twenty minutes later, and I said 'Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter!'_

_ This is a shock to the wizarding world, because it was unknown that Harry Potter had become married. We will now have to wait for the redhead's identity and for the truth of one of Britain's hottest young bachelors.  
_  
Harry looked up from the paper disbelievingly. The publicity just wouldn't end. With this thought, he went back to bed; after all, it was only 6 am.

Saturday came faster than Harry or Ginny expected. Ginny was enjoying her Saturday morning relaxing around her flat when Ginny was interrupted by an owl she didn't recognize. It fluttered over to her and landed right next to her. She took the letter off the owl's leg and opened it. Ginny  
I know that you probably don't recognize this owl and I hope it doesn't come to your flat late. I sent it late last night, but we're all the way in Jamaica, so I hope it gets to London on time. It's the one that the team owns. I'll meet you at your at 4:30 pm and then we can head over to your mum's. See you then.  
Love from,  
Harry  
  
Ginny gasped. The dinner. She had completely forgotten. She checked the clock; it was already 4:15pm. She had to get ready. Quickly she dashed into the bathroom and grabbed her wand. Using all the spells she knew to help her get ready, she did her hair, put on her makeup and threw on a dress. At 4:26 she was ready to go. She quickly went into the kitchen area and said "Scorgify." Instantly, the kitchen was cleaned and Ginny ran back to her room to get some shoes to match her dress.  
  
Harry arrived at Ginny's flat at 4:30 pm on the dot. [It was one of the few times her was on-time] When he knocked on the door, Ginny didn't answer it, but another woman did.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, "But does Ginny Weasly live here?"  
  
"Yeah, she does. So, who are you?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm here to get her to go to a dinner at her mum's house." Harry said.  
  
"Whoa, Ginny has a boyfriend to take home? Wow. Oh, here she is." Sherry said as Ginny stepped into view. She walked out the door past Sherry and took Harry's outstretched hand and walked down the street where two small pops were heard and the couple disapeared. 


	5. Hermione’s Talk

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews! I had an awesome birthday. This next chapter is kind of long. Mostly talks between Hermione and Ginny. Hermione helps her figure out what she feels for Harry. After this, I'll try to get the next couple out quickly, but at the end of June, I'm leaving for California. Here's Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5: Hermione's Talk

Harry and Ginny arrived in front of the same welcoming burrow that Harry had been sheltered in for most of his summer holidays since being rescued from the Dursleys in his second year at Hogwarts.  
"Ah," he said, "The same old burrow. Shall we?"  
"We shall" Ginny said smiling and they walked inside where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.  
"Oh Harry, Ginny dear, how nice to see you both!" she said wiping her hands on her apron and gave both of them great big hugs. "Everyone's outside. Go on now."  
Harry proceeded outside to the grounds of the Weasley backyard. There were three long tables set up with at least two dozen chairs set up around them.  
He could instantly spot Ron with Hermione sitting down at a table watching their twins, Jill and Jeremy playing with some of the other Weasley grandchildren. They were met by Fred and George first who said:  
"Harry, how are you, mate?" Fred and George asked at the same time.  
"Fine, and how about yourselves?"  
"Absolutely perfect"  
"Simply wonderful"  
"Never been better"  
And then they noticed Ginny  
"Ginny! How utterly corking to see you!" George and Fred said at the same time and gave her a bone-crushing hug.  
"Ok. Fred, George, Off!" Ginny said. They were saved when Ron and Hermione spotted them.  
"Ginny! Harry!" Ron called. Both Ginny and Harry walked over to them and greeted them both. They began talking to each other about various things. The boys [or should I say men] were currently talking about Quidditch and the girls [or should I say women] were talking about Hermione's new baby. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a cry from the twins!  
"Aunt Ginny! Aunt Ginny!" Ron and Hermione's twins, Jill and Jeremy exclaimed running to her and pulling her away from her friends.  
"Look what I can do, Aunt Ginny!" Jill yelled and tried to do a cartwheel. Ginny was occupied with the twins who hadn't seen her in a while. Harry went to go greet the rest of the Weasley family who was more than happy to see him. Bill and Flur had had moved to another house in France. Charlie and his wife Stacy were getting ready to send another Weasley to Hogwarts. Percy and Penelope introduced Harry to all of their children including their seven year old who kicked Harry. Then Fred and George told Harry once again about how business was still booming. The Joke shop had now gone international. After talking to George about how there would be a new premise in Japan, Harry went back to re-join Rona and Hermione at the table. Just then Ginny hurried over to them. She was a little out of breath.  
"Hey everyone!" She said. "Uh, Ron? Jeremy is going mad over there. He won't stop crying. He says he want his Betty. Whatever that is."  
"Betty? He's got a girlfriend already? At least he's quicker than his father." Harry said and even Hermione laughed.  
"Ha Ha Harry." Ron said and started toward the kids who were playing together some ways across the yard. "He wants his TEDDY."  
"Oh, Ron, make sure Brad and Blake don't have it again!" Hermione called across the lawn.  
"Let me guess," Harry said, "Fred and George's kids?"  
"Yup" Ginny said.  
"I'd better go help him, then." Harry said and ran after Ron.  
"Men, takes two of them to get one teddy bear." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Ginny giggled.  
"So, Gin. How's it going?" Hermione asked.  
"Not bad. Sherry just broke up with this guy and now she's in the worst mood. The house never gets cleaned anymore and—"  
"Ginny. What about you?"  
"Oh," Ginny said. "Nothing new. I got the promotion at the paper. But now Terry—he's my new boss. Terry Boot, he was a Ravenclaw in your year. He's such a perfectionist. He was really mad when Harry didn't give that interview. But that wasn't his fault, it was mine. I tore up the questions if you'll believe that."  
"Ginny! Why would you do something like that? Wasn't it part of your job?" Hermione asked amazed.  
"But the interview was supposed to be about Quidditch, not about his personal life." Ginny explained.  
"Oh I see. So you've been spending some time with Harry then?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, actually. It's been really nice. We're becoming better friends now." Ginny said.  
"Only friends?" Hermione questioned in a hesitant tone. This wasn't something that Hermione would usually ask, but she could see Ginny blushing when she talked about Harry.  
"What?" Ginny stuttered.  
"Oh come on Ginny." Hermione continued. "How many times have you seen him in the past week?"  
"Twice"  
"That's more than I saw Ron this week! Dumbledore's had him on so many trips. He try's to get out of them, but he just can't. I feel so sorry for him. But back to Harry," Hermione said.  
"Why?" Ginny questioned in a strangled tone.  
"Do you fancy him?"  
"You mean from second year?" Ginny asked almost choking on her butterbeer," Hermione! That was a school girl crush!"  
"And school girl crushes can lead to other things," Hermione said matter-of-factly. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
"You and Ron are the exception, not the rule!"  
"Ginny. Do you find him attractive?" Hermione said  
"Hmm. Let's see. He's gorgeous. Has the greatest personality, is always so kind. . No Hermione, I think he's the worst person in the world." Ginny said sarcastically.  
"How do you know he doesn't fancy you too? Men are so slow. You know that. Remember the Yule Ball in fourth year? Ron didn't even think of asking me. I had to go with smelly old Krum!" Hermione said. "And in 5th year! Not even a little notice. It wasn't until I started to send him clues. His thick skull couldn't get it. I'm not saying that Harry's like that, but you know. Maybe something could happen between you two."  
Ginny thought about this. Harry couldn't like her could he? I mean come on, she was just plain Ginny. But then she thought to the Quidditch match. How he teased her, the whole Mr. and Mrs. Potter thing, and even how she teased him back with the story on the daily prophet. This couldn't work, could it?  
Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley who called: "Dinner's ready!"  
She looked up at Hermione, "I'll help you go get the kids."  
"Ok" Hermione said. Cleary she has started a spark. Ginny was now lost in thought as she almost ran into Percy as she walked across the lawn. 


	6. Awkward Moments

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: This chapter is short, I know. I just felt like I had to get it out so you all wouldn't be mad at me!! It's just some humor, and continues with Ginny figuring out her feelings for Harry.

Chapter 6: Awkward Moments  
  
"Come on kids, let's—Ahhh!" Percy yelled as Ginny ran into him. The Weasley children were wrestling in the middle of the grass. It was a mound of red. Suddenly there was a cry from under a pile of the Weasley grandchildren.  
  
Ahhh!" Harry yelled playfully as all of the Weasley's grandsons dog piled on him. Ron and Ginny rushed over to help Harry, but were quickly pulled into the mayhem as well. There were six hyper boys chasing after the three adults. Eventually, Ron was freed and picked up one of Charlie's youngest boys and one of Fred's middle children and carried them to the table. Harry and Ginny, however, weren't so lucky. They were getting chased around the yard. Harry was outrunning Charlie and Percy's children when he tripped and fell on his back. Ginny was being perused by Jeremy and one of Bill's younger boys. She wasn't looking where she was going. She tripped over Harry, landing right on top of him. Ginny looked down at him. His eyes were wide and his hair messy. He looked back up at her. Her hair was hanging loose down by her shoulders and her face blushed.  
  
"Oh, "Ginny said while getting off of him. "Sorry, I just, uh, tripped."  
  
"It's ok." Harry said standing up.  
  
Someone tugged at Ginny's skirt. "Aunt Ginny?" questioned Jeremy. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
Ginny was stunned. Harry looked up. He was going red in the face. Ginny quietly said, "Um, no sweetie. Harry's not my boyfriend. He is my friend though. Come on, Grandpa will get mad if the food gets cold. Let's get you back to your parents."   
  
In all, it took fifteen minutes to get all of them back to their respectful parents. Then Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat back down at the table.  
  
"My God, they are so hyper. I think Chase was biting my leg." Harry said.  
  
"That's nothing compared to Brad and Blake. They are at Hogwarts! And play beaters in Quidditch." Fred said.  
  
"You Weasleys! See what you have caused?" Harry said, trying to sound serious, but his smile gave it away. The whole table burst out laughing, including Harry.  
  
"The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing. Old memories and embarrassing moments were brought up over and over again.  
  
"So, Charlie, how goes the dragon taming?" Bill asked.  
  
"Just fine and the bank?"  
  
"Never been better. We've found this new—  
  
"Are you telling me that you think that Ireland could beat England in the finals? There's no chance, right Harry?" Ron was commenting to Percy.  
  
"Dad, do you think that Dumbledore will last in the Ministry? I don't that he likes the job much, but he is the most successful —  
  
"Remember Ginny? In you second year? When you told us that you saw Percy kissing Penelope in the classroom, and then I dropped books on George's head?" Fred said dying with laughter.  
  
Conversations such as these could be heard all night. Harry caught up with everyone who he hadn't seen in such a long time. At the end of the night, Ginny would remember it as one of the best days she had had in a long time.  
  
It was now getting late. Bill and Charlie returned to Hogwarts to drop off their children. Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia collected their children and left as well. Ron and Hermione left when Jeremy and Jill were yelling so loud, people in Surrey could hear them.  
  
Just as Ginny was about to leave, Harry offered to walk her home.  
  
"Thanks" she said quietly. With two tiny pops, Harry and Ginny arrived at Ginny's flat.  
"No problem," Harry said. He walked her once again to her door.  
"Bye Harry," Ginny said, about to walk into her flat.  
"Wait, Gin, would you like to have dinner with me, um say tomorrow night?" Harry asked.  
"Absolutely."  
"I'll pick you up here, about 5:30, alright?"  
"OK" Ginny said. Harry pecked her on the cheek.  
"See you tomorrow." And he was gone.

Once they left and the burrow was quite again, Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "Oh Arthur, they're all so happy! Bill, Charlie, and Percy, their kids are getting so big." Mrs. Weasley was beginning to have tears drip down her face. "And Fred and George, and Angelina and Alicia. And Hermione, she expecting again! Oh it's so wonderful! And Harry's playing quidditch and Ginny at the Paper!" Mrs. Weasley was sobbing now.  
  
"Yes, dear, it's all very wonderful." Mr. Weasley said comforting his wife. "They're all grown up now."


	7. Shopping Trouble

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE! 

Authors Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews! Here are the answers to some of your questions.

The Weasley's have a lot of Grandchildren. Here is the information:

Bill and Flur: Elizabeth, Bryon, and Colton  
Charlie and Stacy: Mari [with one on the way]  
Percy and Penelope: Natalie, Katie, and Chase  
Fred and Angelina: Samantha and Brad [Patrick is a newborn baby]  
George and Katie Amanda and Blake [with one on the way]  
Ron and Hermione Jill and Jeremy [twins] [with one on the way]

So in total, there are 13 grandchildren right now. [There are three more children coming] That's my information on the Weasley grandchildren.

I want to thank 'harrysmom' for bringing a mistake to my attention. Sherry is a witch! Sorry for my stupidness.  
  
Chapter 7: Shopping = Trouble  
  
Ginny woke up extra early the next morning. She remembered the party last night. She remembered Harry's invitation to dinner. She smiled. Maybe Hermione was right. She showered, ate and went off to work. Arriving at the Prophet office, Ginny had a typical day; Terry yelling at random people and owls pelting her desk. It was nearing 4:30 when Ginny started to gather up her things and get ready to leave. Suddenly, Terry came up to her.  
"Leaving Ginny?" He asked  
"Actually, yeah, I have someone to meet for dinner." Ginny replied. She was using her wand to clear up her desk space which was covered with parchment, ink bottles, and quills.  
"Oh," Terry said.  
"Why, is there something that you need?" Ginny asked, really hoping that she wasn't going to be called for some shift that she wasn't aware of. She really wanted to spend the night [at dinner] with Harry.  
"No, I can get somebody else to do it." Terry said to Ginny.  
"Yeah that'll work. It'll will be better that way." Terry said more to himself than to Ginny.  
"Are you sure?" Ginny inquired.  
"Yeah, it will be better. You know him anyway." Terry said walking away.  
"Know who?" Ginny called after him. Terry didn't answer. Ginny knew a lot of people, but she wasn't in the mood to go through all the people she knew. Seeing as though she wasn't needed at the moment, Ginny decided to just leave. When Harry came to her door this time, Ginny would be ready and able to answer the door. Arriving at her home, Ginny went to go and get ready.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was having a terrible day. He had been out shopping and had arrived back to his flat where he saw an impatient owl waiting on his kitchen counter. His coach had called a last minute practice and Harry had got the owl late.  
"Damn it!" Harry said throwing on his Quidditch stuff and popping onto the field.  
"You're late Potter" his coach James O'Connor said in his Irish accent.  
"I know I got the owl late, sorry." Harry said, hopping on his broom and about to take off when the coach remarked, "How can you get the owl late? Potter, we're having a session tonight, so I hope you don't have any plans."  
"What?" Harry said, "What do you mean, 'we're having a session?' When was this planned?"  
"It was planned now. Now get up there!" James said.  
"I have plans coach; I'm meeting Gin- someone for dinner."  
"I don't care if you have to meet the bloody queen, we're having extra practice, and that's final. Now get up there."  
The discussion was over. Maybe it would be over before 5:30. He didn't want to miss his 'date' with Ginny. All day they practiced, only taking a break for lunch. It was nearing three when coach called them all down. "Watson, Bakers, McClellan, Casey, Ray, Ryan—you can all go. Potter-- -get back up there."  
Harry groaned. O'Connor explained that they were going to work on feints. These were easy for Harry, but were very time consuming. They had to be perfect.  
"Coach—Coach—can we please be done for today? Please. I have a really important dinner date that I have to be at." Harry pleaded. When the coach didn't reply, Harry got angry. "For God's sake James! Let me go already! I've been here for over four hours already!"  
"This is the problem with you young players! No commitment. You were late today, Potter, and that's why we're hear now. This is your fault. You can go now. But if you're late again, consider your self suspended. We're in the play-offs now! England hasn't won in years. This is our chance, and we need our players on time so we don't screw it up!"  
"Fine. I won't be late again. Can I go now?" Harry said rolling his eyes and sighing.  
"Just go."  
And Harry was gone. Arriving at his flat, Harry checked the time. It was 5:30 already.  
"Damn it!" Harry said sprinting into his bedroom. He decided that he didn't have time to shower or anything. He'd just have to go to Ginny's like this.  
  
Ginny was waiting at her flat. Sherry just gotten home and asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"  
"Oh, I'm meeting someone for dinner." Ginny said, not really paying attention to Sherry.  
"Same guy?" Sherry said mildly interested. It wasn't often that Ginny had a relationship.  
"Yeah. He should be here any minute." Ginny said, checking her watch.  
"Hmm" Sherry said disappointed. She wasn't getting any details from Ginny so she decided to leave. Ginny sighed. It was now 5:45.  
"Well," She said to herself." Maybe he's late again." Just then there was a bang at her door.  
  
[Isn't Harry's coach mean? I thought so too. Will Harry make it on time? Will he make it? What will happen if he doesn't? And what secret does Terry have?]

Preview of the next chapter Title: Terry's Secret


	8. Just On Time

Two Can Play At That Game  
  
By: ProngsLivesOn125  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!  
  
Authors Note: I know! I know! It's been such a long time! Don't shoot me! I am truly sorry, but my grandfather died this week. It was really unexpected and I had to fly to New Jersey. Our family didn't take it very well. On better news: Wow! We broke 50 reviews! Thanks to all of you! Once again I am truly sorry that I haven't updated recently. Chapter Eight: Terry's Secret   
From Last Chapter:  
'Well,' Ginny said to herself. 'Maybe he's late again.' Just then there was a bang at her door.

Ginny rushed to the door. She opened it. What she saw there wasn't what she had expected.  
"Ginny!" the person said making her jump.  
"I am so sorry that I'm late. I got held up at Quidditch. James was being a bastard and wouldn't let me go and I had to stay I just had to and I didn't want to stay and I wanted to be here on time and everything. But I couldn't and Gin, I am sooo sorry." Harry said rather quickly and Ginny could only make certain words out.  
"You're really good at run-on sentences." Ginny said laughing at him. Harry looked like a mutant wearing quidditch robes. Wearing quidditch robes covered in mud, his hair was sticking up in all different directions, his face was covered in sweat, his glasses fogged up, and he smelled.  
"So you're not angry?" Harry said truly hoping that she wouldn't kill him for being late for their first date.  
"No," Ginny said still laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Harry said with a look of confusion on his face.  
"Nothing, it's just, nothing. Harry why don't we go back to you're flat and you can clean up, and then we'll go."  
"OK. I know I must smell pretty bad huh?" Harry said looking down at himself.  
"Pretty bad doesn't even come close, Harry." Ginny said and walked out of the door.   
By the time Harry had gotten out of the shower, dressed, and met Ginny at the lower level of his flat, it was 6: 15. Ginny didn't mind waiting at Harry's.  
"Ginny!" Harry called coming down the stairs. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Ginny said, in loss for words. Harry really cleaned up well.


	9. The Dinner and The Night: Part One

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Thanks to you all for the numerous kind reviews that I got. I got back a while ago, but I haven't had the inspiration to write. I have to give the biggest thanks of all to the ever-lovable snuffles. Siriusly, without you the last chapter, how ever short it may be, wouldn't have been posted. Sorry about the shortness, by the way, of the last chapter. It was something that I had to do before I left and I wrote it in like five minutes. I know that "Terry's Secret" wasn't really revealed last chapter. So I am calling this chapter something different, but Terry's secret will be reveled in the next two chapter. Let me give you a warning: Do Not Assume! Just because Terry has a secret, doesn't mean that he is the one behind the mask. Or is he? Oh and by the way, I am a girl for those of you who were wondering.  
  
Chapter 9: Dinner and the Night: Part One  
  
By the time Harry had gotten out of the shower, dressed, and met Ginny at the lower level of his flat, it was 6: 15. Ginny didn't mind waiting at Harry's, though. His flat was big and stylish and she loved to look around and notice things that described Harry's personality. There were things like a red and gold room that was adorned with all his Hogwarts things that reminded Ginny of the old castle.  
"Ginny!" Harry called coming down the stairs. "Ready?"  
"Yeah." Ginny said, in loss for words. Harry really cleaned up well.  
  
Free from the mud, sweat, and rambling, Harry actually looked like a normal human being. [J/K]  
While Ginny was waiting for Harry, she studied his apartment again. One thing she really liked about it was that he had curtains covering all the windows. It gave the flat a sense of privacy. When Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he said: "To show that I am really sorry for screwing up earlier, I have arranged for a special private dinner."  
"Really?" "Where?" Ginny inquired.  
"Simpson's-in-the-Strand in the heart of London."  
"Oh, Harry, isn't that terribly expensive?"  
"Um . . . No?"  
"Harry!!" Ginny exclaimed. She knew he was lying.  
"Come on lets go." Harry said and they headed towards the door. Harry and Ginny stepped outside the door and walked to their left. As they stepped out of it, Ginny thought she heard something in the bushes behind them, but later thought nothing of it.   
Contradictory to Ginny's thoughts, there was something behind them. Seeing Harry and this mysterious lady walk off, the person cursed. They had just missed the-boy-who-lived and this mysterious redhead again. This was not going to be easy. They decided they would just have to follow them. And they did.   
Arriving at Simpson's-in-the-Strand, Harry and Ginny were approached by a suitably attired gentleman who took their coat and ushered them into a quite dining room. It was decorated with Mahogany and Renaissance panelling. Ginny was seated so that from the entance of the restaurant, you could only see the back of her head. Very quickly, they were approached by a waitress, who surprisingly was dressed in a tuxedo. Ginny wondered if this was some muggle custom, but didn't ask Harry. However, they discussed other things; about their past, present, and even the future. This was a most difficult topic, because niether really knew what they wanted to do, or even when. Of course, Ginny would someday love to have a family that rivled the Weaseley's, but then she thought about how there were some men who just didn't like big families with loud people. Harry, in turn, didn't know at all what he wanted. He said that he really hadn't had much time to think about anything like that with Quidditch and other things that were taking place in his life. [Now what these things are, I won't tell you, but maybe, if you believe in hippogriffs, they'll be revieled to you in later chapters!!! :)] There dinner awesome. They dinned in the epitome of fine cuisine. After their meal, which was a four course dinner, Harry ushered Ginny into a limo where they were taken the muggle way to somewhere else.

Harry and Ginny's 'paparatzi' was waiting somewhere near the entrance of the restaurant when they noticed that the redhead and Harry Potter had once again gave them the slip. The person was getting fed up of chasing Mr. Potter around London, so they decided that next time they saw Harry and this mysterious person, they wouldn't let them get away again. This 'stalker' had to know who the redhead was. And they would stop at nothing to find out.

Ginny didn't know where this next place was either, but as they drove down the London 'strip', She was just happy to have Harry with her in the limo. His arm was around her and hanging loosely at her shoulder. There was soft music playing in the background. [Not the jazzy kind, but not the symphony music either] Harry looked over at Ginny and noticed how the soft light reflected off her skin and her brown eyes. She just looked so beauticful at that moment. She looked back at him and saw the emerald green eyes looking straight back at her thought the black wire glasses that Harry always wore. It seemed like the right thing to do so Harry just . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ohh damn! Thought I was going to finish, didn't you? Sorry, I couldn't resist, but I'm not that evil, the other chapter will be up within a day, or so I hope!

Cheers

Prongs


	10. The Dinner and the Night Part Two

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE! Authors Note:  
I am sooo sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update for a week. But the next two chapters are also already updated so that should make update a little for what happened. Once again, truly I am sorry! Wonder who the paparazzi is? Hmm? Well read on and find out! Remember: Do Not Assume! Assuming is bad! It's Terry's secret, but that doesn't mean that 'it' is Terry! Keep as sharp eye out for any suspicious Harry Potter Stalkers!!!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Dinner and the Night Part Two   
  
Ginny didn't know where this next place was either, but as they drove down the heart of London, she was just happy to have Harry with her in the limo. His arm was around her and hanging loosely at her shoulder. There was soft music playing in the background. They were chatting lightly and just then Harry looked over at Ginny and noticed how the soft light reflected off her skin and her brown eyes. She just looked so beautiful at that moment. She looked back at him and saw the emerald green eyes looking straight back at her thought the black wire glasses that Harry always wore. It seemed like time stood still as Harry lent over and placed a kiss on the side of Ginny's mouth. Something inside both of them snapped and everything and every rule was let go.It didn't matter that this was their first real date. It didn't matter that she was Ron's sister, becuase now emotions controlled everything. Maybe it was because they were together on this very night or maybe it was because they were so lonely, but Ginny's eyes closed as Harry kissed her again and Ginny's lips met his. Ginny leaned into Harry and her arms linked behind his neck and her hands moved into his hair. His arms were set at her waist. His thumbs moved in small circles around her back. The music was playing softly in the background and everything was perfect. The muggle limo driver just chuckled and pressed a button on the dash and the privacy window went up.

* * *

But not all was well on this 'perfect' night. The mysterious paparazzi followed the limo. Luckily, or unluckily for the couple in the limo they didn't' notice a sedan which was following them every turn they went to. Then the limo stopped. It was outside a small building. There were no signs or anything. And the weirdest part was that no one was getting out. Had they followed the wrong limo? The person didn't think so. So they waited in on the other side of the street, in the shadows.

* * *

Inside the Limo:  
In the middle of one of Harry's heated kisses, there was a knock on the window. Harry pulled away, and looked up. Ginny groaned. She never wanted it to end. The privacy glass slid down.  
"Sorry for interupting, Sir," the muggle driver said, "but we've arrived."  
"That's quite alright David," Harry said, his breathing quite un- normal. David nodded and exited the limo. He opened the dorr for Harry and Ginny to get out of the limo.

* * *

The strange person who had been following Harry and Ginny around all night saw this as their chance to finally find out who the person who had been seen with Harry Potter was. They left their vehicle and headed over to the other side of the street just as the limo took off. Watching Harry and this un-known lady walk into this deserted street, they picked up the pace and entered the building after they did. Inside the building, it was quite. The walls were old and there was no one inside. The only thing there was a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever.   
  
Harry helped Ginny up at the last step and let her look around. They were on the roof top of the building over -looking the city.  
"Oh Harry! It's so beautiful! How do you find these places?" Ginny asked while twirling in the cool night air.  
"I get out a lot" Harry said simply shrugging his shoulders.  
"This is really sweet, Harry." Ginny said while walking over to Harry and kissed him again when the sound of clicking could be heard somewhere behind them.  
"What is that noise?" Ginny said looking around.  
"Ginny! Apparate back to my flat now!" Harry said and with a soft crack Ginny was gone. Harry knew what was happening and it had happened so many times before. A paparazzi was following him. He turned around and saw the person with a camera in their hands and took a shot of Harry and disapparated.  
"Damn It!" Harry cursed. He couldn't see because of the flash. When the effect wore off, Harry didn't know what to do and he didn't want to leave Ginny alone at his flat so he apparated there. When he arrived Ginny met him.  
"Harry?" she said. "Who was that?"  
"I'm guessing that it was some paparazzi. I didn't get to find out who it was. It's always the same people. Weather it's the gossip people at the paper or just the WWTW's. " said Harry.  
"Harry, I think I'll just leave for home," Ginny said suddenly and disapparated.  
As soon as she left, Harry let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding in. He looked around his empty flat and only noticed now how lonely it seemed in it.

* * *

Back at one of the Prophet offices, the paparazzi worked to put together a story for the next morning's papers. As they put the final touches on the story someone else entered the room.  
"Did you find out who it was?" the man's voice asked.  
"Yes. I think you know her." The paparazzi said.  
"Who is it?" Terry Boot asked amazed that he knew this person and didn't recognize them.  
"Ginny Weasley" said Sara Stevens savagely while putting a moving picture of Harry and Ginny kissing next to the article.

* * *

Authors Note: Don't remember who Sara Stevens is? Go back to Chapter 4! What a waits the couple in the next chapter? Why did Ginny just leave like that? And why is Terry helping this gossip reporter? The next chapter is there already! So is Chapter 12!Sorry once again for the week wait! It truly wasn't my fault!

WWTW stands for Witch and Wizard Tabloids Weekly

Please check bio for updates on when I will update!!

Cheers

Prongs


	11. Harry Potter’s Night of Romance

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? Will it take something more to make it last?

Authors Note: Sorry about not updating, but here is chapter 11 Anyway. I really don't have much of an authors note for this chapter, but the only thing I can say is that I'm really sorry about not being able to update! Thanks for the reviews from chapter 9 though!  
  
Chapter 11: Harry Potter's Night of Romance  
  
Ginny popped home and saw that her roommate Sherry was sitting on the couch in a bathrobe once again going through the same copy of Which Weekly. Wonder if she ever gets bored of reading the same thing over and over again, Ginny thought to herself.  
"So" Sherry said in a tone that indicated she had been sitting on that couch all night. "Who was he?"  
"Oh" said Ginny quickly thinking up a lie. "He was just some guy I met at the paper."  
"No, I meant who did you have a full snog session with? Sherry replied noticing Ginny's face.  
Ginny thought up another lie. "What are you talking about? I was just interviewing him."  
Yeah, interviewing his tonsils, more like." Sherry snickered. Ginny ran to her room and looked in a mirror. She looked like a living hell. Her makeup was smeared and there was lipstick smears on the side of her lips. "Scorgify" she said quickly and sat down on her bed and groaned. It had been a confusing night. She thought back on the whole date:  
The 'activities' in the limo had been rather heated and sudden. **But it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it and you've known each other for a long time.** Still, Ginny argued with herself, the both of you are two lonely people whose senses snapped. **You know it meant something to Harry and it definitely meant something you too.** No, no it didn't. **Then why did you kiss him again after he showed you the rooftop?** It was polite? **And Ron is the Headmaster of Hogwarts ******

* * *

Silently Harry walked around his flat trying to get his mind off of her. He knew Ginny didn't know what was coming. Tomorrow the paper's front page would read in big, black, bold, letters HARRY POTTER'S NIGHT OF ROMANCE, [or something cheesy like that, Harry thought] and the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing would be right there to accompany it. Damn it! He swore at himself. He should have known this was coming. Everything, with the exception of him being late, was going fine, too. He thought back to the limo, and he had kissed her. He'd enjoyed all of it, he thought she had too. But it was something that made this different. He had just snapped. Why? It seemed strange to Harry that something as simple as a kiss could break him when not even the most powerful wizard's spell could. Not for the first time in his life, but for the first time in a while, Harry Potter was in bewilderment. Why had he wanted her so bad? For that matter, why did Ginny participate so willingly? As he walked into the bedroom Harry walked past a mirror and looked at himself. There were traces or dark red lips all along his jaw line and around his lips. Looking at everyone one of them, he remembered every kiss, every emotion. We went to the bathroom to wash off his face. He took off his glasses and turned on the tap. When he looked up at his face it looked empty without the lips; Ginny's lips.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke early. He was waiting for the 'Prophet' to be delivered. It came; he read:** HARRY POTTER'S NIGHT OF ROMANCE**  
As told to Sarah Stevens  
Pictures and Story by sources who wishes to remain nameless.  
  
It seems that the rumors that Harry Potter, the world famous bachelor and seeker, being married are not true at all. Last night a source, who wished to remain nameless, tells the Prophet exclusively that they witnessed several places that Mr. Potter attended last night with the once mysterious red-head that he was seen with just a few short days ago attending a Chudley Cannons game. This once thought 'scarlet woman' turns out to be no other than Mary-Jane, Ginny Weasley, who is a sports reporter here at 'The Daily Prophet'. Mr. Potter and his 'date' attended a restaurant in down-town London and then were escorted into a limousine, a muggle transportation which is used for special events. The source says that 'they got into the muggle thing- the long black one- and then the sped off. Heaven knows what they did inside!" Another source says that they were 'walking down an ally where I had just got me pictures devel'ped when this really fancy muggle thing pulled up and just stopped there. No one got out, but I though' it was interesting so I stayed. Then Potter and this woman got out of the thing and he led her up a building. I've always wanted to meet him [Harry Potter] so I followed. When I got up the stairs, there he was, kissin' the girl. I had me camera, and took a shot, then the girl vanished, and [Potter] started swearin' and then I left.' It appears Mr. Potter will have to choose better places to engage in such activities somewhere other than in the view of the public. As for all the girls in Brittan, you can breathe a little easier. Harry Potter not married and it seems that this 'fling' won't last long.  
  
Then the worst part of the article appeared. Right in the middle of the front page, the picture was there. It showed Ginny cupping his face and then kissing him squarely on the mouth.

* * *

A very moody Ginny Weasley woke up the next morning. She showered, ate and left the flat before Sherry could even say a word. She didn't want to deal with anybody. Apparating to work, she wandered over to her desk. Not amazed by the fact that there were owls waiting for her, Ginny sat down and took all of the letters from the owls which left. Ginny tore open the first letter and read it. By the end of the letter, she had a very angry feeling. She was moody; she was ticked off; and she didn't want her personal life posted all over the news. The feeling worsened. She dropped the letters and walked over to a desk not far from her.  
"Hey Sophia?" Ginny asked a girl with black hair and pink highlights. She was one of the only friends that Ginny had at work.  
"Hey Gin! What's wrong?" Sophia said compasonatly.  
"Um, I'm going to go home." Ginny said, half wanting to cry, half wanting to run into the gossip department of the Daily Prophet and tear Sarah Stevens head off.  
"What happened, Ginny?" Sophia said starting to get worried.  
"Could you get my owls for me and if Terry asks, I never came to work, alright?" Ginny said her voice re-gaining some strength.  
"Alright you feel better." Sophia said giving her a hug. Then Ginny was gone. After she left, Sophia went over to Ginny's desk to clean it up and make it look like no one was there. She stacked the envelopes up in a pile. Then she noticed two slips of parchment on the ground. One read:  
'You are the worst person in the world. I can't believe you would get someone as nice as Harry Potter in trouble the way you did. You are truly just a 'fling' so I hope that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you!'  
  
The other was worse:  
'I hope you don't believe for a minute that some one as good as Harry Potter could have any feelings for a sports writer, [and a lousy one at that] like yourself. Go back to the dirt from which you came from!'  
Sophia stared at the letters in confusion. Harry Potter and Ginny? She hadn't read the 'Prophet' this morning. Then she noticed a copy of the Prophet sitting on Ginny's desk. It was a picture of Ginny and Harry kissing. Sophia read the article. She felt so bad for Ginny at that moment. Now she knew why Ginny was upset. Who would want her personal life displayed all over England? She took the opened letters and slipped them in her pocket and went back to work.

* * *

Harry put the paper down and sighed heavily. He hated the people down at the Prophet. They always made something seem so different than it really was. He had to make it up to Ginny somehow. He wondered if she would even read the paper. He got out of his room and got ready. He had to go see Ginny and he didn't care what she said.

* * *

Ginny got home and was pleased to see that Sherry wasn't there. She changed back into her comfy clothes [a pair of adidas shorts and a white tank top] and went to lie down on the couch. The words of the article and the 'hate mail' came back to her. Ginny tried not to think about that, but it just kept coming back to her over and over again. Then there was a knock on her door. If it's a bloody reporter, I swear.... Ginny thought as she went to answer it.  
'Who is it?" she said savagely tearing open the door. When she opened it, her face softened. A slight blush appeared on her face.

* * *

There is the end of the chapter. It was getting quite long if I do say so myself. Not that that's bad for you, but the next one is there too. So enjoy it.

Cheers,

Prongs


	12. That Loving Feeling

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Here is chapter 12. Once again, I am sooo sorry about the updating problem. There should be another update soon, but please check my bio for updating updates! Dates will be posted. Have fun reading.  
  
Chapter 12: That Loving Feeling   
  
Then there was a knock on her door. If it's a bloody reporter, I swear.... Ginny thought as she went to answer it.  
"Who is it?" she said savagely tearing open the door. When she opened it, her face softened. A slight blush appeared on her face.  
"Hi" Harry said quite shocked that Ginny was yelling at him.  
"Oh. Hi, Harry." Ginny said opening the door for him to come in. He walked a couple steps in to the room and waited for Ginny as she closed the door. There was an awkward silence between the pair. Harry didn't know what to say.  
Finally, he faced her. "Ginny, I am so sorry."  
She didn't answer him. She just stood there and looked like she was thinking. Harry went over to her and hugged her. She sank against his body. Everything she was feeling was let go. A few tears dripped down her face.  
"Hey" Harry said soothingly. "Don't cry Ginny." He led her over to the couch and sat down. He wiped her tears away.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't think it was fair to have my personal life blasted on the front of the papers. But you've had to live with it all you're life." Ginny sniffled. Harry had never seen Ginny cry in all the years he'd known her. She was always such a strong person, but seeing her like this was very unlike her.  
"You're absolutely right. You shouldn't have your personal life on the papers. And, yeah, I have to deal with it all the time, but I don't listen to them. It doesn't matter what the papers say or what other people think." Harry said trying to calm her down.  
"Thanks, Harry" Ginny said and hugged him. As she pulled back, he noticed something different in her eyes. It was uncertainty. They were no longer full of confidence in herself. She looked at him shyly.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing," Ginny said her voice barley a whisper. She was studding his face. He looked at her questioningly.  
"Harry?" she said softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?" Ginny said.  
"Of course." Harry said happy that she was talking without crying.  
"Can I kiss you again?" Ginny said. She knew she was acting as shy as a school girl. The only response Ginny got from Harry was the meeting of his lips on hers. They could feel each other's want and need as the mouths met. As Ginny sank back into the couch, and could feel Harry close to her, she smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

Back at the 'Prophet', Terry paced his office nervously. Ginny hadn't showed up at work today. Sarah Stevens, the tall, pretty blonde, had also stopped by his office twice. There were also a large number of owls on Ginny's desk that were squawking loudly. Frankly, this isn't what was supposed to happen when you are the editor of the Wizarding Games and Sports Section of the Daily Prophet. The word 'chaos' wasn't in Terry's vocabulary.

* * *

Sometime later at Ginny's place, the two were still on the couch. Harry was holding Ginny. She felt safe and protected in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He didn't care about the papers. Ginny knew that now. Her relationship may be all over the news, but none of them knew the true feelings they had for each other. The sun was setting. They'd spent the whole day together there on the couch, and neither of them minded in the slightest. Sherry didn't come home that night and for that Ginny was grateful. She didn't fancy why 'the famous' Harry Potter was at their flat. Eventually, they fell asleep together on that couch.  
  
Just a little fluff, not much action, but it creates that lovely feeling within two people. Check my bio for update information.

Cheers,

Prongs


	13. Popping The Question

Two Can Play At That Game  
By: ProngsLivesOn125  
Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!  
Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!  
Authors Note: We broke 80 reviews! [Crowds cheer in the background] Although there weren't as many this time, [author stops herself from crying.] at least there were some. Here's chapter 13 anyway. If you want me to continue, please let me know with a review.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Poppping the Question  
  
There was a loud noise that woke Ginny up that next morning. Her neck hurt badly and the only thing she wanted was a nice shower. Instead, she got a pile of person landing on her. She tried to get up from the couch but her legs were tangled with something else. Thus, she was on the floor with Harry Potter right on top of her. This caused him to wake up as well.  
"We seem to keep meeting up this way," Harry said remembering the last time that Ginny tripped and fell on him. Just then there were two little pops and Ron and Hermione were in Ginny's flat.   
"Ginny!" Hermione called back into the bedrooms. She had in her hand a small basket filled with various things.  
"Yeah?" Ginny called from under Harry.  
"Oh My!" Hermione said jumping at how close her voice was, "You frightened me!" And then she noticed Harry. Unfortunately, so did Ron.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he demanded.  
"She tripped off the couch," Harry said getting off of Ginny, "and took me with her."  
Oh was all that Ron could say.  
"Well," Hermione said breaking the awkward silence. "Gin, I just brought you some of your mum's tea. She was very . . . erm . . . surprised when she read the morning paper yesterday."  
"Along with the rest of the world," Ron mumbled. Hermione smacked his arm.   
"Ow! That hurt."  
"So anyway," Hermione continued, "I know that everything the paper said wasn't true, but reading between the lines, can we assume that there is a new couple amongst us?"  
Harry nodded and tried to fix his morning hair but only made it look worse.   
"Harry you look like shit." Ron said laughing at the way he looked.  
"Bugger off Ron." Harry said still sleepily.  
"Harry just spent the night here." Ginny said trying to break the news gently. She knew that Ron assumed it was something different and Harry would be picking out his grave site soon if she didn't explain. "Well, actually, we fell asleep on the couch, so."   
Well," Hermione said before Ron could say anything in return, "the tea's there. That's what we were sent here for. We gotta go. The twins are there with Fred and George, and god knows what they're doing now." She winked at Ginny and was gone. Ron followed her.  
Ginny went over to the kitchen counter where Hermione had put her mother's tea. She looked at it. "Oh, I remember this one. It makes you go talk to her if you're depressed."  
"Hmm" Harry said leaning his chin on her shoulder. She hit his head.   
"What was that for?"  
"For being you." Ginny said.  
"And that's a bad thing?" Harry asked.  
"No" Ginny said smiling.

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were never apart now. Their relationship became old news. Of course, the press was still there, but neither Ginny or Harry cared anymore. Harry and Ginny went to every event together, whether it is work parties at The Daily Prophet or to St. Mungo's, where they had been waiting outside the delivery room when Hermione gave birth to their second daughter, Nikki. [They had watched Ron and Hermione's kids the whole week of the delivery. Mrs. Weasley insisted that Ron and Hermione be left alone for a whole week with the baby.] Ginny especially enjoyed taking Jill shopping in Diagon Alley. Harry has saved Jeremy from the 'horror' of spending a whole day shopping with his aunt Ginny. When he said this, Ginny gave him the famous Death Glare. Harry quickly apologized, which earner him a kiss.  
"Hey Aunt Ginny you lied!" Jeremy exclaimed when Harry received his kiss.  
"What? When did I lie?" Ginny said confused.  
"You said he wasn't your boyfriend." Jill said.  
"Oh," Ginny said blushing, "Um, I was kidding?"  
"Alright," Jeremy said ignoring his aunt and choosing to focus his attention at the strange plant in Ginny's house.  
"Come on, you lot, let's go." Ginny said grabbing Jill's hands and led her to the fireplace.  
"Diagon Alley!" She yelled, dropping the floo powder into the fireplace.  
This left Harry and Jeremy standing in front of the fireplace. The two of them stood there.  
"Well, what would you like to do, Jeremy?" Harry said trying to think of something that they could do together.  
Jeremy piped up, "Uh, Harry, do you want to go with Aunt Ginny?"  
Harry replied, "Yeah let's."  
They jumped into the fireplace, dropped the floo powder and Harry yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

It had now been almost eight months since they had first landed on each other at the dinner at the burrow. Ginny was still living in her flat with Sherry. Harry was all by his lonesome at his flat. The month of December was coming quickly. It would be their first Christmas together as a couple. Harry had a question that he had wanted to ask her. However, he held off. He didn't think it was time for it yet. They had spent Thanksgiving at the Burrow, like all of the Weasleys did on most Holidays. Harry had been requested, (and his coach would not let him say no) to attend a quidditch training session in the Sierra Nevada Mountains in Eastern California in the States. Ginny accompanied him and he took her skiing. Neither of them had ever been skiing and Harry thought that it was hilariously funny how Ginny would fall on her bum over and over again. Eventually they ended up having a massing snowball fight and then Harry tackling her into the snow.  
Ginny laughed as he pinned her down into the frozen snow.  
"Why are we laughing?" Harry asked slyly.  
"We always seem to meet this way." Ginny said and Harry kissed her. Then a cold wind blew in making Ginny shudder.  
"It's very cold," Harry said. "Let's go into the lodge, change, and head for dinner, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Ginny replied.

They arrived back in London three weeks before Christmas. Ginny and Hermione had met for lunch with little baby Nikki with her.   
"So how was the Winter Wonderland?" Hermione asked.  
"I was on my backside so much, it wasn't even funny." Ginny said laughing. Hermione's eyes bulged. "What?"  
"I mean, every waking moment, literally. We never stopped." Ginny said recalling the memories.  
"Oh?" Hermione questioned, looking at her sister [Ron's wife, sister, got it? ] strangely.  
"Skiing is such a fun pass time once you learn how to do it correctly." Ginny said taking a bite of her food.  
"Oh skiing! Yes, lovely pastime. Too bad, I don't think Ron's ever tried it. I guess it would be fun to see falling all over the snow on his bum." Hermione said laughing at what she had been thinking of.

  
One day, after coming home from work, Ginny walked into her flat to see Harry there.  
"Harry?" Ginny said surprised. "Were we supposed to go somewhere together? I didn't forget anything, did I?"  
"No." Harry said kssing her on the cheek. "I just had something rather important to ask you and I need to know soon. You know Christmas is coming up soon right?"  
"Yeah" Ginny said slowly. She didn't know what was coming and she hoped it wasn't something horrible. "Well, where do you think this is going? Me and you, I mean." Harry questioned. He had a trace of nervousness in his voice. Ginny had been worried that this was coming. When she didn't say anything and just stood there staring at him, he continued.  
"I know this is going to seem kind of sudden, but, um," Harry said. He was really nervous now. The question that he had wanted to ask her for the longest time was about to come. "D'youwannamoveintomyflatwithme?"  
Ginny couldn't understand him. "Excuse me?"  
"D'you, I mean, uh, would you be interested in, perhaps, moving into my flat with me?" He looked at her with a face fearing rejection. There was a long awkward silence between them. Suddenly, Ginny dropped all her things in her hands and leaped into Harry's arms. He caught her and twirled her around. He kissed her and everything was perfect. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Oh! How sweet! Please Please Please Please review. It encourages me to write faster! Hope you liked it.  
Cheers,  
Prongs


	14. Winter Wonderland

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: Almost to 100 reviews! You guys are the best! I know about my mistake, and I'm sorry!! I went back and fixed the mistakes in chapter 2 and in chapter 13. The names were name of other characters that I used in a different story. I give credit to all of you who found the mistake. Thanks for letting me know!

Chapter Fourteen: Winter Wonderland

Harry put Ginny down. "Come on then," he said, "let's get your stuff."

"Now?" Ginny asked.

"Unless you want to stay—" Harry started but was interrupted when Ginny pulled him into the back of her flat. She grabbed some suitcases and started stuffing her clothes into them. She grabbed things out of her closet and started to tear things off hangers and throw them on the ground. Harry just stood there watching her pack up. Suddenly she turned to him and stared at him madly. "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?" Ginny said not posing it as a question, but rather a demand. Harry stumbled and started to conjure up some boxes which he promptly loaded most of Ginny's other stuff into. In about and hour and a half they were done loading all of Ginny's things into either suitcases or boxes. They than shrink them so it fit into their pockets and then apparated to Harry's where they unloaded the suitcases and boxes and transformed them back to normal size again.

"Well," Harry said, "there are two other rooms that you can choose from. There's one that used to be the office, and the other was the guest bedroom. And—" Harry stopped talking. He looked over at Ginny who wasn't listening to him, but rather was staring outside the kitchen window. Harry walked over to her and looked out the window too. White specks of snow were falling onto the ground. They were slowly collecting on the ground and windowsill. Harry thought of the muggle Christmas tune, 'Winter Wonderland.'

"Gin" Harry whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah?" she said back just as soft.

"Take out?" Harry suggested. Ginny only nodded. He left her side to order, and Ginny continued to look out the window. It reminded her of all those times at Hogwarts when she would stare out the window and see all the people having snowball fights, or making snow angles, or even the people who would just walk around the grounds in the soft slush. Harry came back and embraced her.

"Hey," He said quietly

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny said coming out of her thoughts. "I was just thinking about-"

"Hogwarts." Harry said simply. Ginny looked at him with mild curiosity. "I've thought about it too looking out this window."

"Oh," was all that Ginny could say. Harry brought her to the couch and they sat down.

"Do you want to get your stuff done now?" Harry asked.

"No, I want to sit on this couch with you." Ginny said looking up at her new 'roommate' if you will.

"Really?" Harry teased, "And why is that?"

"Hmmm." Ginny replied and sank against his body. The door bell rang.

"That was fast." Harry said with a questioning look on his face. He went to open the door and pay the take out dude and he looked up he was staring into the eyes of Mr. Hung's Chinese takeout delivery boy.

"You're quick."

"We take pride in having it here Hot and Fresh." The boy said. Harry paid him and the boy bowed and just stood there. Harry made to close the door, but when he saw the boy wasn't leaving, he wondered what he was doing. The boy bowed again, and Harry looked at him even more strangely. When the boy bowed a third time, and it looked as if Harry was about to loose his mind, Ginny came over and bowed, and the boy left.

Harry stared at her with the same look.

"Chinese tradition." She said, and opened up on of the boxes and started eating. Harry joined her, but the look of confusion still was there.

* * *

Ginny eventually moved everything in to her room and got settled. It was now only five days before Christmas. One day Ginny came back to Harry's flat with a note pinned on the fridge for her. It read:

Gin

Practice until 6. Be back then. Have a surprise.

Love

Harry

Ginny looked out the window. She didn't fancy playing Quidditch in this weather. Having snow pelted against your body while chasing after the snitch wasn't the easiest thing to do. She only hoped he had remembered a warming charm.

About 7:15 Harry wandered in the door soaking wet and looking as happy as a seven year old with out a birthday. Ginny was sipping a cup of tea, reading an article out of some paper Harry had never seen before and sitting on the couch in very comfy sweatshirt and jeans. She looked up at him and could tell he was about to break out.

"Harr—" She started but never got to finish.

"He did it again! He did it again. He calls last minute practices, in this weather, and then makes go so long that I can't see a damned thing! How am I supposed to find the snitch when it's this dark outside and . . ." Harry stopped there when he noticed that Ginny was looking at him in the way that told him that he better stop.

"Harry" Ginny said calmly again, "It doesn't matter."

"But it does matter!" He said angrier. "He calls a bloody practice on the night that I had a surprise for you! And then extends it over an hour! I'm going to take a shower!" And with that he stormed off towards his washroom. Ginny just continues to sip her tea and read the article. She knew all too well that he would come out of the shower, and he would be fine again. It was the physical stress more than the mental for Harry. His coach was one, if not the, toughest in the league.

* * *

Sure enough, Harry emerged from the shower a half hour later calmer than he was before. He sat down next to Ginny on the couch and put his hands in his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled---" He began, but this time, it was Ginny who cut him off.

"Don't worry." She said, "I know." She took his hands and placed them in hers. He looked up at her. "We'll do whatever you had planned tomorrow, yeah?"

"Alright."

She stood up and went into the kitchen, "You know we're going to mum's for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah," He called back from the sitting room. She came back with the tea kettle and an extra cup. She poured him some. "Drink it'll help."

"You sound like Remus and his Chocolate." Harry said laughing.

"Well, it does help." She insisted.

"I know." He said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The next night, Harry didn't have practice, and he took her out to get a Christmas tree. They picked out a rather large one, and decided that they could shrink it once out of sight of the muggles. They brought it back to the flat and put it into the sitting room opposite the couch. Ginny decorated much to resemble the trees in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Ginny was satisfied with it when Harry came out of the back of the flat with tinsel.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?" Ginny asked wondering why he was wearing a boa or silver.

"It's a muggle Christmas decoration called tinsel." Harry replied. "They drape it around the branches. Is there room for it?"

"I guess so." Ginny said and started to levitate the silver into the green branches. Harry snuck back into the kitchen and brought out freshly baked cookies. Ginny could smell them as he brought them in.

"You baked cookies?" Ginny asked incredulously. "And didn't burn the kitchen down?"

"Do you want them or not?" Harry asked sitting down and taking a bite. Ginny nodded and quickly joined him. She popped a cookie into her mouth and stared lovingly at the tree and how nicely it brightened up the room. It was perfect. The tree; the cookies; Harry. She leaned her head on Harry shoulders and he looked down at her. The space between their lips closed and it truly was a 'Winter Wonderland.'

* * *

Another cute ending! It was a little longer than last time, too!

Cheers,

Prongs


	15. Chrsitmas, Then Conflict

Two Can Play At That Game

By: ProngsLivesOn125

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Harry Potter, you need to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's. I don't own Harry Potter!

Summary: Post Hogwarts. He's and international quidditch star. She's a Reporter for the Prophet. Can two old friends find love in the midst of a lousy quidditch game? RE-WRITE!

Authors Note: I am terrible sorry that I have not updated for the longest time. School has been so busy and I just haven't had time. Updates won't be regular, however chapters, like this one, will be fairly longer.

Warning: chapter contains brief language.

Chapter 15: Christmas, then Conflict

Christmas approached quickly and soon Ginny and Harry were off to what was sure to be a very loud and interesting Christmas with the Weasleys. When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was in a right state.

"You're LATE!" Mrs. Weasly said when they arrived.

"Oh, mum, only by five minutes," Ginny said.

"Seven," Mrs. Weasly said and turned around to put the finishing touches on one of her dishes. Seeing as they weren't needed, Ginny took Harry's hand, and went to go see where her other siblings were.

"Hi, Harry, Ginny" Hermione called across the crowded room. Ron was standing with her and they engaged in conversation quite quickly.

"Hey, you two want butterbeers?" Harry asked.

"Oh thanks, Harry." Hermione said.

"Me too, thanks," Ginny said, smiling shyly. Ron and Harry went to go get the drinks inside the kitchen. Ron grabbed two and then started heading back for the girls when he noticed that Harry hadn't picked up a butterbeer and wasn't moving.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" Ron tried and finally Harry spoke.

"Well, see, I, um, uh, got this, um, this thing for Ginny for Christmas, and, uh, I'm uh, not sure that she'll, uh, like it, I guess" Harry said. He had now stopped pacing and gently pinched his pocket.

In the other room, Ginny and Fred were talking about something that would soon become un-important. For just then, something black and sleek shot through the air like a bullet. It swirled around Ginny's head and kept pecking her in the head.

"Hey! What in the name of Merlin?" She said irritated at this foreign object flying around her head. With her quick reaction skills, Ginny managed to grab the object. It was a Prophet Owl.

"On Christmas?" she wondered aloud. The whole thing was causing quite a scene, so Ginny excused herself and headed to the backyard of the burrow. She untied the parchment and read it to herself. Slowly tears began to form in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Why did every time something was going good for her, something else would always come up to ruin it?

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen with Ron, Harry had at last revealed what was troubling him. He slowly produced a little black box and opened it. Ron's eyes became the size of quaffles when he saw what was inside.

"Harry! You must be mental. Are you going to propose to Ginny?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah, um, I was planning to uh, ask her, uh, actually tonight." Harry said.

"Are you serious? Let me see that ring again." Ron said looking at the ring and putting the butterbeers down. "That rock is so damn big! Ginny'll love it, only, don't let Hermione see it, she'll get all worked up."

"Why?"

"It was because of the ring that I gave . . . . BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! My sister is going to be the Mrs. Potter!" Ron said, doing a weird sort of happy dance. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"So, when are you gonna ask her. Mum'll be of her rocker!" Ron added happily.

"Um, well, I, uh," Harry said, stuttering for words.

"Don't be nervous," Ron coached him, "Do something nice, like ask to talk to her outside, or in a corner, or somewhere that you don't have five older brothers breathing down your neck and just ask her. It'll be a piece of cauldron cake."

"Says the man who's already done it" Harry said getting nervous again.

Ginny re-entered the Burrow. Everyone was filled with Christmas cheer, and this only made Ginny cry harder. She ran up to her old room and sat on the bed that she used to sleep in when she was younger. She continued to cry and mascara and makeup began to drip down her face. No one had noticed that Ginny had sneaked back into the house except for Hermione and she headed up to Ginny's room to see could be troubling a person on Christmas.

Back inside the Weasley kitchen, Ron was giving Harry a sort of pep-talk. Harry didn't listen to half of this though. His mind was too clouded with images of Ginny saying 'no' and that she never wanted to see him again. Then he saw his empty apartment once again, like how it had been with out Ginny. Then, Ron's words broke though his thoughts, "and what ever you, mate, don't think about her rejecting you."

"Thanks coach, I'll try to remember that." Harry said sarcastically and grabbed two butterbeers. Ron picked up the two he had had in his hands and the two proceeded to head back to the party.

Hermione reached Ginny's room and heard silent sobbing coming through the door. "Ginny?" she asked gently. The door opened up by its self and Hermione walked through the door. She thought she would see a tear stained faced Ginny lying on her bead crying, but in fact Ginny was looking in the mirror and was fixing her shoes.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked completely perplexed by what she had just heard and now seen.

"Sure," Ginny said in an almost too happy voice, "Ready to go back to the party?"

"Uh" Hermione said but she was whisked away by Ginny grabbing her arm and tugging her down the stairs.

Harry and Ron walked out of the kitchen doors and looked around for their partners. They saw the two standing at the bottom of the stairs. Neither Harry nor Ron knew anything about Ginny's letter of about her crying, and Hermione just didn't know what to think. The two men walked over and handed the girls their drinks.

"Thanks," Ginny said clicking her drink with Harry's as did Hermione with Ron's.

"So," Ron said trying to seem as if everything was normal and his best friend wasn't about to propose to his baby sister. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Well—" Hermione started but Ginny cut her off with "Oh, you know, just talking to people, isn't that right Hermione?"

"Um," Hermione started, "yes, that's right, just talking."

"Ok" Harry said, his voice squeaking.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked noticing the way he said 'ok'

"Yes, just fine," Harry lied. "Um, Ginny will you come over here with me?"

"Alright" Ginny said and let Harry lead her over to the center of the room. "Harry what are we doing?" Ginny questioned, afraid Harry might want them to dance together or something like that.

"Just wait." Harry said, grabbing her drink and his and setting them down on the end table. He took her hand and got down on one knee.

"Ginerva Weasley, I've know you all my life. I can't imagine a day where we aren't together. You're my best friend, and I don't want to spend a day without you. Will you marry me?" Harry finished and waited. Maybe she wouldn't say no. Maybe he was being stupid. Harry stayed still, down on one knee and waited for the happy cries of 'Yes' and then the long kiss, and everyone would be cheering around them. But none of this came; instead, Harry heard a very angry Ginny Weasley speak, "How dare you Harry Potter? How could you do this to me?" Ginny exploded at him. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain shoot through his face. She slapped him. And with that she stormed out of the burrow and started walking towards the front yard. Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry himself, in fact, was in shock. Then someone yelled,

"Well don't just stand their lad, go after her!"

Harry's sense kicked and he raced from the ground and chased after the woman he loved.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Harry called, but she wasn't there. "Shit" he said and apparated to his flat where he'd thought she'd be first. No one was there. There was no evidence that someone had been back at the house since the then happy couple had left earlier that evening. Harry checked everywhere else he thought she'd be. It would be 12 midnight by the time Harry got back to his flat. He hadn't found a trace of her anywhere. Harry decided to go back to the burrow to talk to Ron, who was staying there for Christmas. He apparated into the kitchen and found a very worried Mrs. Weasley sat shakily drinking a cup of tea. She looked up at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry, I should have . ." Harry started but was interrupted with.

"Oh Harry." Mrs. Weasley said standing up and giving him one of those motherly hugs. "You can't blame yourself. Ginny's got one of the Weasley tempers. Something was odd with her tonight. She'll turn up soon enough."

Harry wanted to believe her, he really did, but something in the way she looked at him made him quite doubtful.

"Harry, its Christmas, why don't you spend the night here with the rest of us?" Mrs. Weasley offered kindly.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry said. "I've got to go find her." He apparated to his flat and sat down on his couch. He needed to think. Then, there was a noise coming from the window sill behind the Christmas tree. Harry walked over and saw her. It was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. She turned around and only started crying more. "What's wrong baby?" He said trying to hug her but she pushed

him away.

"Harry just leave me alone, alright?" she demanded and started to walk away.

"No," Harry said, catching her by the wrist, "I won't until you tell me what the hell went on back there."

"I have to leave. I have to leave tomorrow. I've been transferred to Spain, alright? I can't stay here anymore." She said taking her hand away from Harry's.

"Why can't you? Quit your pain in the ass job, and we'll get married and-----" Harry started

"No, Harry you don't get it! Damn you Harry, for giving the interview!" Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said in complete disbelief. "What the hell does the interview have to do with anything?" Harry didn't get a reply, but instead got a piece of parchment shoved in his face. He looked at the thing that had caused a perfect Christmas to go up in smoke.

Dear Ms. Ginerva Weasley,

Congratulations! You have been selected by Quidditch Weekly to be the editor of a new wizarding sports magazine! You're wonders with Harry Potter and other quidditch stars and teams is tremendous. You have been transferred to their office in Barcelona Spain and will be starting your new job in a week. Once again, Congratulations!

Bests,

Sergio Gonzales Somora

Quidditch Weekly

Barcelona, Spain


End file.
